Meijin of Cosmic Era
by LoDsIx
Summary: After an anomaly suddenly appeared when Kojiro Yuuki, little brother of Tatsuya Yuuki, or more commonly known as Meijin kawaguchi, was testing out a new invention of PPSE, when suddenly he was sucked in by the said anomaly and was transported to his favorite TV show, Gundam SEED. Follow Kojiro in his quest to find the answers on why he's in SEED and maybe, change it for the better.
1. Enter: Kojiro Yuuki

**Wazzup Wazzup Wazzup guys! I'm back again but with a new story!**

 **See i'm active again, hahahaha!**

 **Well, this idea of mine just came up to me and well, why not i try it. Who knows, maybe you all would like it.**

 **If you like for me to continue this, pm me or just post it on the reviews :)**

 **So, without further a due! let's start!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed or Gundam Build Fighters.**

* * *

Prologue

Enter Kojiro Yuuki

In PPSE headquarters, we find ourselves a young man in his late teens, with long brown hair that reached to his neck, green eyes, and sun kissed skin. He has a height of five foot eight Said young man was finishing his Gunpla that was given to him by his older brother.

"I see that you're nearly done with your gunpla, Kojiro." Said a deep voice that came from behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, he couldn't help but smile at this person before he said with smirk, "Yes, Meijin Kawaguchi. I'm nearly done with _your_ gunpla."

The person couldn't help but shook his head before he answered, "Kojiro, I told you to call me by my name, despite my title. Besides, we're brothers after all."

Standing up from his sitting position, Kojiro looked at his brother and said, "Hai, hai Tatsuya."

Tatsuya Yuuki, or the ever revered Meijin Kawaguchi. Older brother of Kojiro Yuuki.

Tatsuya looked over Kojiro's shoulder and couldn't help but admire his little brother's work of art of his old gunpla. "Ah, Kämpfer Amazing. My old, friend." Looking back at his little brother, he asked, "So, what upgrades did you add to my Kämpfer Amazing, Kojiro?"

Smiling at his older brother, he anwered, "It's Full Custom Kämpfer Amazing, Tatsuya. And it's my gunpla now," Tatsuya smiled at his little brother before he motioned him to continue, "Kämpfer's color scheme is now black and red, with the base color black while the accent colors are now red. I've added three GN-Drives and placed it on either side of Kämpfer's shoulders. With the boosters being as poweful as Wing Zero's vernier boosters. On its back, I've also replaced the two weapon binders on its back with two twin buster rifle that folds into two so that it's concealed on its back. I've also added Wing gundam zero's Zero Sytem. Well, without the side effects of insanity. As well as Trans-am."

Tatsuya nodded his head before asking again, "How about its armor? Armaments?"

Kojiro grinned to his older brother and answered, "Armor, skeleton, and joints are made of Gundanium alloy. Armaments are relatively the same, with the Amazing Knife, beam saber, Amazing pistol, and Amazing long rifle. The Amazing Pistol is concealed in the thigh compartment, while Kämpfer Amazing holds the Amazing long rifle. For defense, I've added a GN-Field emitter. While on both of its arms, I've added some beam shields."

Tatsuya also grinned at his little brother for his accomplishment and congratulated him on his success. "That's my little brother. I'm proud of you. So, what's the missing piece? You said it's almost finished?"

Kojiro once again grinned and answered, "Me, Kämpfer's waiting for me."

Tatsuya grinned also and said, "That it does, Kojiro. That it does. Now follow me, let's test that gunpla of yours."

Kojiro nodded his head before picking up Kämpfer Amazing and his GP base and walked up to his older brother to the training center.

* * *

Arriving at the testing center, Tatsuya and Kojiro met up with Allan Adams, the former's friend and an engineer who specializes in Plavsky Particles. Allan looked up at his two visitors before he smiled and welcomed them in the training room.

"Ah, Tatsuya, Kojiro, what can I do for the both of you?" Asked Allan.

Tatsuya answered his friend, "Hello, Allan. We're just here to test out my dear little brother's gunpla."

Allan nodded his head before looking at Kojiro and said, "So, you finally finished Full Custom Kämpfer Amazing, Kojiro."

Kojiro nodded his head before he answered, "Yes, coach."

Tatsuya raised one of his eyebrows before looking at his friend, "Coach? Since when did this happen?"

Allan chuckled sheepishly before answering, "Since the day he asked me to train him in mobile suit combat."

Tatsuya looked at his little brother and asked, "Why didn't you asked for my help?"

Kojiro answered with a smile, "Well, I wanted to surprise you, nii-san."

Tatsuya smiled back to his little brother before he looked back to his friend and asked, "So, what's the stats of Kämpfer Amazing?"

Allan looked at Kojiro, who nodded his head before looking back at his friend and answered, "Maxed."

Tatsuya once again raised one of his eyebrows and asked, "Maxed what?"

Allan grinned before draping his shoulders over Kojiro and said, "All of Kämpfer's stats are maxed. It can even take on your own Gundam Amazing Exia as well as your new project, Gundam Amazing Red Warrior."

Tatsuya widened his eyes before looking at his little brother and patting his back for a job well done. "Would you look at that, I think I should look out for my title of Meijin Kawaguchi." Teased Tatsuya to his little brother.

Kojiro grinned before answering, "You never know Tatsuya, you never know."

Tatsuya shook his head at his little brother's antics before asking his friend, "So, let's test it out, Allan."

Allan nodded his head before motioning his two friends to follow him. "Now, both of you. Since we're testing out Kämpfer Amazing, I would like to test also the newest invention of PPSE."

Both brothers looked at one another before looking back at Allan and motioned him to continue. "It's better that I show you." As if on que, they entered a dark room before Allan switched on the lights and the two brothers saw what their friend was talking about.

"Tatsuya, Kojiro, I would like to introduce to you. The Full-Dive System." Said Allan, gesturing his hands on the machinery in front of them.

The room they entered was a control room. Nothing special about it other than the computer terminal that was on the center of the room. But what caught their attention was on the other side of the control room. A single cockpit at the center of the room, with the floors littered with Plavsky Particle Dispersal Hexagonal Disk. In front of the cockpit, lies the GP base dock.

"What does this do, coach?" Asked Kojiro.

Allan moved to the nearest computer terminal and activated the machine, "The Full-Dive system allows you feel the battle in real-time. For example: The G-force generated by the suit when it's in mid fight. The system also lets you choose what cockpit you would like to be in, what suit you want to wear, etc. Basically, it would feel like you're inside an actual mobile suit."

Tatsuya and Kojiro both widened their eyes on what they heard. To feel like you're in an actual mobile suit. It's a dream come true!

Allan motioned for Kojiro to enter the cockpit and place his GP base to the dock.

Kojiro entered the cockpit and proceeded to sit on the chair. Commenting that it's very comfy. Putting his hand on his pocket, he fished out his GP base and placed it on the dock in front of him and waited for the Allan's instructions.

"What now?" Asked Kojiro. Hearing this, Allan press the button on his terminal for the mic and said, "Place your gunpla on your GP base and you'll know what comes next."

Shrugging his shoulder, Kojiro placed his Kämpfer Amazing on his GP base and the Full-Dive system turned on.

 _-Initializing Scan-_

 _-Scan Complete: Full Custom Kämpfer Amazing-_

 _-Pilot Scan Initiate-_

 _-Pilot Scan Complete: Welcome Kojiro Yuuki-_

 _-Please Select your Cockpit-_

Kojiro raised one of his eyebrows before selecting the cockpit of Exia Gundam. The cockpit then suddenly changed into Exia's Cockpit. Complete with all the buttons, control stick, and pedals. Kojiro was about to ask how he would pilot Kämpfer when the system suddenly said,

 _-Cockpit Render Complete. Initializing Pilot Integration-_

Kojiro then felt a jolt of electricity entered his body for a second then it vanished. Looking at the controls, he instinctively knows what buttons to press, what controls to push, and so on and so forth.

 _-Pilot Integration Complete. Waiting for Activation-_

The machine then turned itself off, but the cockpit stayed the same. Kojiro asked, "Uhhm, Allan. I think I broke it."

Allan chuckled for a bit before answering, "You didn't break it, Kojiro. Now that the system finally done with its scan of your gunpla, you can take your gunpla for now."

Nodding his head, Kojiro took Kämpfer off the GP base, and gave it to his brother. "Please take care of it."

Tatsuya nodded his head and placed Kämpfer at the Computer Terminal.

"Alright, Kojiro. I think you know how to activate _your Mobile Suit_."

Blinking his eyes, Kojiro looked at the cockpit. Placing his hands on the control sticks, the cockpit then scanned his eyes and then he instinctively said, "Disengaging GN System Repause. Priority passed to Kojiro Yuuki."

As if on que, the Plavsky Partice Dispersal turned on, the screens lit up and cockpit came alive. K

"Woah." The only word that Kojiro could have thought off.

"Now then, let's see how well you fly your gunpla, Kojiro." Said Allan, before pressing a button on his terminal.

 _-Field 1: Space-_

"Alright. Why don't you try it now, Kojiro." Said Allan, before Kojiro nodded his head.

Pushing the controls forward, Kämpfer Amazing rocketed forward at lightning fast speed. Kojiro jerked backward due to the force of the engine that was propelling Kämpfer into the blackness of space. Entering an asteroid belt, Kojiro weaved through the asteroid belt that would make make Char Aznable look like an amateur. "This is the best thing ever!" Shouted Kojiro while laughing.

While Kojiro was having the time of his life, his brother was itching to try on for himself. "Allan, I'm next to Kojiro."

Allan laugh his ass off at his friends antics before he looked at Kojiro and said, "Alright, Kojiro. Let's see how you do when under pressure. I'm activating a simulation for you, and I know you would like this."

Kojiro could only nodded his head before his sensors detected enemy signatures heading in his way. Stopping his mobile suit, he looked at where his targets were and was surprise that it was a squadron of GINN's and one Nazca-class ship from ZAFT.

Kojiro grinned before saying, "Coach, you're the best." Before drawing Kämpfer's Amazing Pistols from his concealed thigh container before pushing the controls forward, meeting the enemy.

Tatsuya looked at his friend with a smile and said, "You based the simulation on his favorite tv show?"

Allan smiled at his friend before he nodded and gestured for his friend to watch his little brother perform.

Kojiro pushed Kämpfer Amazing at full capacity into the enemy squadron, guns at the ready, and ready to destroy. During his flight towards his target, Kojiro activated the Zero-System to aid him in battle. Feeling the Zero-system interfacing with his brain, Kojiro could see what his targets next move will make. Thus, Kojiro weave through the enemy squadron with deadly accuracy and precision. Charging his first target, Kojiro dodged to the left before kicking the GINN at the head to launch it to the nearest GINN that was supposed to shoot at him. Raising Kämpfer's left arm, Kojiro aimed at the GINN who he launched earlier before firing directly at the cockpit, puncturing through the back and directly hitting the GINN that it collided with, destroying both GINN's. Leaning Kämpfer to right, Kojiro managed to dodge a sword stab to the head by a GINN who thought that he had him by surprise. Raising Kämpfer's left arm, Kojiro stabbed the whole Pistol at the cockpit before firing it, and destroying not only the stabbed GINN, but also the one that was right behind it. Holstering his left Pistol, Kojiro drew one of his beam saber before pushing again to the nearest Target.

Tatsuya and Allan watched the whole display with awe, with the former swelling with pride on how Kojiro was performing. They saw him cleaved through three GINN's in one pass, before aiming his right pistol at the head of the nearest GINN, destroying the head before aiming at the cockpit to finish the job. Kojiro then returned his beam saber and Pistol to its holsters and holders before drawing the Amazing Long Rifle. Kojiro then pulled back to give him some space before targeting and firing four GINN's in succession, destroying them almost at the same time.

Kämpfer then warned Kojiro that the Nazca-class ship fired its main gun at him and it was nearing him at an alarming rate. Despite the warning, Kojiro held his ground before activating his GN-Field, meeting the attack head-on without fear. The GN-Field shrugged the attack like it was nothing before Kojiro deactivated the GN-field and brought out his big guns. His Two. Big. Guns.

Kojiro finally brought out his two twin buster rifles and aimed it at the Nazca-class. Charged at 50% Fire-Power, Kojiro fired the two twin buster rifles at ship, wiping the said ship into oblivion.

Kojiro retracted the two twin buster rifles to its back before saying, "So, how did I do, coach?"

Allan smiled at him before he answered, "You scored once again a perfect score, beating your best time by minutes apart, and without a single scratch on you."

Kojiro could only smile before looking at his older brother via cam and said, "See that Tatsuya? I'll take that title of yours as the new Meijin Kawaguchi in no time!"

Tatsuya smiled at his little brother before he answered, "Hoh? Is my little brother challenging me? Well then, get out of there and I'll beat your score with mine."

Kojiro grinned at his older brother and said, "Let's see you try!" He then turned to his mentor and added, "Hey coach! It's Tatsuya's turn! How do I get off of this thing?"

Allan shook his head at his friend's antics before answering, "Right, just unplug your GP base and it should turn itself off."

Kojiro nodded his head before doing what was he told, but nothing happened. "Uh, coach? It didn't turn off."

Allan raised an eyebrow before answering, "Huh, that's odd. It should turn off by now. I'll just manually turn it off. Wait for a sec."

Allan pressed the shutdown button but still it didn't work.

A feeling of fear and dread spread into Allan before looking at his friend and said, "Uh, Tatsuya… We may have a problem."

Tatsuya looked at his friend with a serious expression before answering, "What problem?"

Allan looked back at the terminal's screen and said, "The machine, it won't turn itself off."

"What? How? Did you already cut the power?" Asked Tatsuya.

"Uh, guys?" Said Kojiro

"I just did. It still won't shut down." Answered Allan, still combing through the terminal.

"Guys, you should really look at this." Spoke again Kojiro.

"Allan, if my little brother isn't out here after five minutes…" Trailed off Tatsuya. His patience is already at breaking point.

"I'm doing the best I can here!" Allan didn't have the chance to finish when Kojiro suddenly shouted,

"Well, your best isn't enough! He could be in danger!" Said Tatsuya.

"Guys!?" Kojiro called again.

"I know! I know! The system also has gone haywire! and I don't know why!"

"Then fix the damn thing already, Allan!"

"WOULD YOU TWO NITWITS LOOK AT THIS FOR A MINUTE AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

Allan and Tatsuya looked at the screen and saw a bright blue worm hole forming in front of him and it was emitting high amounts of energy that was screwing around with the electricals inside the testing center.

"What the hell is that!? Is that part of the simulation, Allan!?" Shouted Tatsuya to Allan.

"I think it's a Worm Hole of some kind. And no! That isn't part of the simulation, it's the real thing!" Shouted back Allan.

"Coach! Tatsuya! The worm hole thingy, it's Pulling me in!" Shouted Kojiro. A feeling of dread forming inside of him.

"Kojiro! Move Kämpfer out of the way!" Shouted Allan.

Kojiro pushed Kämpfer Amazing at its limits as he tries to move away from the worm hole that was sucking him in. Despite his best efforts, the gravity well or something that was pulling him in was getting stronger and stronger every second and couldn't help but grit his teeth in frustration.

Looking over the control room. He saw that not only that his brother and mentor was doing everything they can to stop whatever this is, the control room was flooded by other PPSE scientist and engineers, in hopes of helping them solve and save him from this.

Kojiro looked back at the worm hole and saw that he was still being slowly sucked in, despite his effort in breaking away from the gravity well. Steeling himself, he contacted the control room and said, "Coach? Tatsuya?"

Both mentor and brother looked Kojiro and answered, "Yes, Kojiro?"

Smiling a sad smile, he said, "Whatever happens, I'm thankful that I have a loving and caring big brother like you, Tatsuya. I'm also thankful that I had a pleasure of being trained by you, Coach. I wouldn't what I am without you two."

"What the hell are you saying, Kojiro!?" Shouted Tatsuya, hitting the glass window with his hand.

Closing his eyes, he answered, "This isn't a goodbye, Tatsuya. I feel that we will meet again someday. So, untill then, see you later… Onii-chan." Kojiro then eased out the controls of Kämpfer Amazing and let him be sucked into the worm hole.

"Kojiro!" Shouted Tatsuya, with tears in his eyes. The last thing he saw was that Kämpfer Amazing was sucked in into the worm hole, before the worm hole closed on itself and then it vanished. Leaving the room empty.

Tatsuya slammed his fist onto the glass so hard that it formed spider cracks on it before muttering, "I promise I will find you little brother… I promise I will bring you back…"

Allan could only look down in shame and couldn't help but feel guilty. "I'm sorry, Tatsuya…"

Tatsuya could only cry and hope that his little brother is safe, wherever he is right now.

* * *

The last thing that Kojiro saw when he was sucked in on the worm hole was a blinding white light and then he was knocked out. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was still inside, what seems to be Kämpfer's cockpit. Checking himself, he was relieved that he was still alive, and no parts of his body was missing. Sighing to himself, he then looked at his screen saw that it was turned off. Shifting his gaze to his left, he saw that the GP base dock placed right in front of the left control stick rather than in front of him.

Shrugging his shoulders, he fished out his GP base and was about to mount it when he saw that some of his spare change that has fallen from his pocket when he fished out his GP base, was floating inside the cockpit.

" _Wait, floating? How the hell is it floating when…_ " Kojiro trailed off when he suddenly realizes something. Mounting his GP base at the dock, Kämpfer activated itself and then proceeded to scan Kojiro's eyes to check if he was the owner. Kämpfer Amazing then fully activated when the system recognized Kojiro.

Looking at the screen in front of him. Kojiro widened his eyes and then shouted, "I-IS THAT THE FUCKING ARCHANGEL!?"

And like that, the first thing he saw was the Archangel. Firing all of its Igelstellungs and missiles at… "AND IS THAT THE BLITZ AND THE BUSTER!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

The screen glowed for a second before he answered, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE AT – Wait… did I just understood you?"

The screen glowed again before Kojiro answered, "Oh, right. The Zero-System. Back to topic, what do you mean we're at the SEED Universe? Is that even possible!?"

The screen once again glowed before answering, "You're not even sure? You're not even sure!? You're basically an AI! You should know all of this!"

The screen glowed, "You're not that all knowing? Well then, we're screwed six ways to sunday. Any ideas then, Kämpfer?"

He waited for a about a second before the screen flashed rather than glowed before he answered, "Help them? Are you nuts? This is the real deal! We could die here, Kämpfer! And besides, what the hell would I say when we save them!? Let alone take a life!?"

The screen flashed again before his screen zoomed in on the Strike, "Son of a bitch. This is the part where Kira loses power on the strike and the Aegis captured him."

He then saw again the screen flash for a moment before he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

The screen flashed gold, "Alright then, Kämpfer. I'm counting on you on this. No killing. We only aim to disable."

The screen flashed gold again before Kojiro answered, "Yeah, yeah I know. When push comes to shove, I know what to do. By the way, you're helping me later when we board the Archangel."

The screen glowed, before Kojiro smiled, "Thank you, Kämpfer. Now then, we have four uninvited guests to dismantle."

Kojiro then drew his Amazing pistols from their compartment before pushing Kämpfer Amazing to full throttle, charging at his first _real_ battle. Not knowing that he will change the SEED Universe he knew, forever.

-end-

* * *

 **And that's done! I hope you guys liked it! The next story i will update is the Naruto x Gundam seed story.**

 **if you have any questions, please PM me. I'll do what i can to reply to your questions as soon as possible.**

 **well till next time!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	2. Joining the Crew

**Wazzup guys! i'm back! And it's good to be back!**

 **Sorry I was out for how many months. Been busy at school and all, plus I have life you know.**

 **This fic will be the first to be updated. Then i'll surprise you all for the next fic that i will update ;).**

 **To those who have reviewed. Your wishes have been granted! and i updated!**

 **Now on to the fic!**

 **"Kojiro Yuuki" - Speaking**

 **" _Kojiro Yuuki_ " - Zero/Kämpfer speaking**

 **' _Kojiro Yuuki_ ' - Thought**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Gundam seed or Build fighters. Soo no lawyers will breath on my neck.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Joining the Crew

Murrue Ramius, captain of the new class of mobile suit assault ship, the _Archangel_ , was not having a good day. Since the destruction of the space colony, _Heliopolis_. Murrue and her crew, along with the civilians that were picked up during the aftermath of the destruction of Heliopolis, were on the run from ZAFT. And since then, they haven't stopped hunting them.

Recently, they had just escape from the Eurasian base, _Artemis_ from the surprise attack that ZAFT launched. Using one of the stolen G-weapons, the _Blitz_ , as a trojan hoarse. The Blitz destroyed the _Lightwave Barrier_ , or the "Umbrella of Artemis", protecting the Asteroid Fortress before wreaking havoc on the Eurasian forces' ships. Using this as an opening, the Blitz's team entered the base, destroyed anything that stood in their way, while looking for their main objective, the Archangel. unfortunately, the Archangel, or ZAFT like to call it, the _Legged ship_ , escaped from their trap, and high-tailed away from the battlefield, leaving the Eurasian forces to fend for themselves.

Now, not long from their sudden escape from Artemis, the ZAFT team that was hunting them caught up to them. and right now, were engaged in battle. A battle that they needed to survive.

"What's the status of the Strike!?" Shouted Murrue. "We can't fight both the _Blitz_ and _Buster_ without support!"

Miriallia Haw, Archangel's Communication Officer answered, "Kira is still fighting the Aegis and the Duel, captain! And they are leading him away from the ship!"

"Tell Kira to return to the ship right now! We can't let him, and the strike be captured!" Shouted back Murrue before the ship rocked again from the combined fire from the Blitz and the Buster.

"Damage report!" Asked Murrue.

"Ship's integrity at 20%! We can't take more hits from those two, Captain!" Shouted one of the crews in the bridge.

" _Shit! Lieutenant La Flaga isn't done yet with his part of the plan. And Kira is still engaged with the two G-weapons. If this keeps up, we won't -_ " Murrue was cut off from her musings when suddenly, one Sai Argyle suddenly shouted, "Ma'am! Unknown mobile suit has been detected, and it's coming in fast!"

Murrue widened her eyes before turning her head on the right viewport of the bridge. From there, Murrue and the rest of the crew on the bridge saw a black and red mobile suit rocketing towards them. More specifically, the two G-weapons that was attacking their ship.

"Nicol! I'll attack from above, you take the bottom! Let's end this quickly before we run out of energy!" Said the pilot of the Buster Gundam.

"Roger that, Dearka! On your go!" Answered Nicol, the pilot of the Blitz Gundam

"Alright. Separate in 3… 2… 1… G-" He was cut off from finishing his sentence when suddenly, his radar picked up an unknow machine rocketing towards them.

Zooming in, he saw what looks like a beefed-up GIN, colored in black and red, and it was heading towards them fast.

"Uhh, Nicol? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Asked Dearka.

Just like Dearka's mobile suit, Nicol's machine also detected the unknown mobile suit heading towards them. "Uhh, yeah. Picked it up from my radar the same time as you." Answered Nicol.

Zooming in on the unknown mobile suit, Nicol looked over the unknown mobile suit before asking, "Is it just me or does that mobile suit look like one of ours?"

Dearka shrugged his shoulders and was about to contact the unknown mobile suit when suddenly, the said mobile suit suddenly gained more speed and tackled the both of them away from the legged ship.

"What the hell!?" Shouted Dearka, trying and failing to regain control of his mobile suit.

"Who the hell is this guy!?" Shouted Nicol, while trying as well to regain control of his mobile suit.

The unknown machine suddenly released both of them, before kicking the torso of the Buster to the right using its left leg. Without stopping its momentum, the unknown mobile suit proceeded to punch the head of the Blitz using its left hand to the left, finishing its spinning motion. The Blitz and the Buster where launched again by the powerful mobile suit, but this time both the Blitz and the Buster regained their bearings and righted their machines so that they could face the new threat.

Nicol and Dearka were about to retaliate when suddenly, the black and red mobile suit aimed its pistols at the two of them. Before their very eyes, the unknown mobile suit fired its dual pistol with such speed and accuracy that their cockpits were suddenly bombarded with the sound of their systems failing.

"What the fuck!? What the hell happened!?" Shouted Dearka, trying to move the Buster but it won't respond.

"My systems froze! We're sitting ducks here, Dearka!" Shouted Nicol back, trying as well to move his machine.

"I know, I know! Goddammit. Athrun! Yzak! We need help over here!"

* * *

Yzak and Athrun were busy dealing with the strike when they heard their teammate's shout for help. Both Duel and Aegis halted their attack and was about to turn and help their other two teammates when suddenly, a black and red mobile suit appeared in front of them. The unknown mobile suit proceeded to systematically dismantle both Aegis and Duel by cutting and shooting both of the machines limbs and armaments.

Holstering one of its pistol on its thigh compartment, the unknown mobile suit drawn its beam saber before starting its attack. Starting from the Aegis, the unknown mobile suit raised its right hand, and within its grasp, a crimson beam saber was activated. The unknown mobile suit cuts the Aegis right arm, relieving it from its shoulder. It then proceeded to turn three hundred and sixty degrees to its right, extending its left arm to point its pistol to the Duels head before firing. After destroying the Duels head, it then keeps spinning, cutting both the legs of Aegis. Returning to face the Duel, the unknown mobile suit shot the Duel's back booster, legs, and arms one by one to disable the mobile suit. Facing the Aegis, the pilot of the unknown mobile suit suddenly spoke through the general channel of the four Zaft pilots.

"Pilot of the Aegis, this is your only warning. I suggest you withdraw, along with your friends back to your command ship. Should your forces continue to pursue the Archangel, I assure you. Anything that comes near that ship that bears the insignia of Zaft or affiliates with you in any way, they won't be coming back to you in one piece. Am I clear?"

Athrun, along with Yzak, Nicol, and Dearka gulped before the former answered, "Y-yes sir. Crystal."

"Good." Answered the pilot of the unknown mobile suit before it turned and rocketed away to the legged ship.

* * *

Kira Yamato. A student living in Heliopolis. Well, _used_ to be living in Heliopolis.

Kira was happy with his life. Living a peaceful life with his family, going to college with his friends, seeing his crush every day. Just like any other teenager in his age group. But in just a single day, everything just spiraled out of control. His morning was just as normal as any of his days. Waking up at 7 am, made his bed, took a shower, ate his breakfast, then leaving for school. During his walk to school, he met with his friends, saw his crush, teased him about it, etc. once again, just like any other teenager in his age group. Then all of a sudden, they heard explosions. Then the alarms went off. They were told to evacuate to the shelters and wait for further announcements. On his way to the shelter, he found a blonde headed girl. Told her to come with him but refused because she needed to see something. Feeling that leaving her was a bad idea, he followed her. he found her, and from her position, he saw a firefight was raging below. Zaft vs. Earth alliance forces. His eyes shifted and saw a grey mobile suit, still in its docking bed. Suffice to say, from there, his life changed forever.

Now, he was the pilot of the said mobile suit. He was now the pilot of the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam.

Even though he was just new to this mobile suit-to-mobile suit engagement. He can safely say that he's no pushover. This was not his choice, mind you. But he had to pilot it so that he could protect his friends. Protect the people he saved from one of the escape shuttle of Heliopolis that was damaged from the destruction of the colony. And the Archangel.

But what he saw moments ago… was jaw dropping. In just mere minutes since its arrival, the four stolen G-weapons were dismantled so thoroughly that they didn't even have the chance to fight back. _They didn't stand a chance in hell._

 _'That's one heck of a pilot.'_ Thought Kira, before looking at the at the wreckage of his best friend's mobile suit, _'Athrun… Hope you're okay from that beating you received…'_ Kira added to his thought before rocketing back to the Archangel.

* * *

Back in the Archangel. Murrue, along with the crew of the Archangel on the bridge was having the same thoughts with Kira.

Their jaws were almost literally on the floor because of what they have seen moments ago. After Sai reported that an unknown mobile suit was detected by their radar and judging by its speed, it's coming in fast _._ It then suddenly gained more speed and before you know it, it rammed into both the Buster and the Blitz, taking them with it. it then released both machines before shooting each and every limb and head of both mobile suit, rendering it disabled. After disabling both the blitz and the Buster, the unknown mobile suit then turned on its heels and rocketed towards the remaining stolen G-weapons.

Arriving where the Aegis and the Duel were fighting the Strike, Murrue thought that it would attack also the Strike. But thankfully, its targets were only the stolen G-weapons.

Starting with the Aegis, the unknown mobile suit proceeded to cut the right arm of the Aegis from its shoulders before turning to its right to shoot the head of the Duel. Turning again, it then followed through the attack to the Aegis by cutting both legs from the knee down then turning again to face the Duel and shot every limb and booster pack on its back. After all the fighting was done, Miriallia, along with her captain and her crew heard the pilot of the unknown mobile suit speak through the radio saying,

" _Pilot of the Aegis, this is your only warning. I suggest you withdraw, along with your friends back to your command ship. Should your forces continue to pursue the Archangel, I assure you. Anything that comes near that ship that bears the insignia of Zaft or affiliates with you in any way, they won't be coming back to you in one piece. Am I clear?_ "

Surprise. That was what they were feeling right now. The voice sound so… young. And yet, the thrashing of the stolen mobile suits speaks that the pilot is one skilled, or better yet, an ace pilot. Who was this man? Why did he come to their aid? Surely there's a motive in his actions against Zaft? For helping them? They will get their answers. Judging from the growing figure that was coming towards them, they may get their answers soon enough.

* * *

Back with Kojiro. Kojiro was having a colorful conversation with Kämpfer on what's next of their plan in lebtting them dock in the Archangel without anyone of them shooting him down.

"Okay, now that's done. What's the next Kämpfer?" Asked Kojiro to Kämpfer. Kojiro saw his screen lit up in a golden light for a second before answering, "What do you mean bullshit my way in? I thought you're going to help me!?"

Instead of his screen flashing, he heard a soft voice. Like a soft whisper in back of his mind saying, " _Like I said, bullshit your way in. Then I'll guide you once your inside. what's the worst thing that could happen?_ "

Kojiro was about to answer when he suddenly realized something. "Wait. Was it you that I just heard in my head?" Again, there was that voice again which answered his question, " _The one and only._ "

Kojiro widened his eyes before saying, "Woah! That's so cool! Is it like telepathy or something?" Kämpher answered him, saying, " _What? Are you serious? Of course it's not telepathy deepshit. When you're in the cockpit, I can talk to you through this._ " Kojiro's eyebrow twitched in irritation with kämpfers snarky remarked but chose to not antagonize anymore the AI.

Looking back on his screen, he saw the Archangel growing larger by the minute. He let out a breath of resignation before opening all com's channel, ' _Here goes nothing._ ' He thought before speaking, "This is Kämpher Amazing to Archangel, requesting to board your vessel. I repeat, this is Kämpher amazing to Archangel, requesting to board your vessel. I will explain everything when we meet face-to-face. How copy?"

There was silence on the background before he heard a woman's voice. Judging from the tone, he guessed that it was Natarle's voice. "This is ensign Natarle Badgiruel to the pilot of Kämpher Amazing. Request granted. Head straight to the opened launch-bay door to enter the hangar. The captain wished to speak to you as well."

' _Damn, I still can't believe it! To think that I'm speaking to one of the main characters in the gundam seed franchise! I hope she looks good in real life like in the anime!_ ' thought Kojiro before he heard his mobile suit reply, " _Keep your hormones down, Kojiro and focus. Now answer the damn woman._ "

Kojiro rolled his eyes before answering the radio, "Copy. Heading in now." Turning off his com's, he then spoke to his gundam, "There, happy? What's next?"

" _Very. Now I want you to…_ " In the next few minutes, the two partners were now brainstorming on what Kojiro will say to Murrue and her crew. Hoping that they believe him and not shoot him when he leaves his mobile suit

* * *

Natarle sighed after the call ended with the unknown mobile suit. She then looked up from her seated position to see the captain standing on the side of her chair before voicing her worries, "Are you sure about this captain? What if he's hostile? What if he's just playing us before destroying this ship from the inside out?"

Murrue closed her eyes before she sighed tiredly. "I know Ms. Badgiruel. But, let's hear him out first. Yes, he may be an enemy. But he may also be a friend. That's why I want to talk to him face-to-face regarding his actions." Natarle was about to answer her captain but Murrue added more, "Before you say anything else. You will be coming with me, ensign, along with Lieutenant La Flaga to talk to this unknown pilot."

As if on que, Miriallia suddenly spoke, "Captain! Kira had just returned and docked successfully in the hangar. As well with the unknown mobile suit too, Ma'am."

Murrue nodded before looking back to Natarle. "That's our que. Let's go ensign." Murrue moved out from the CIC before looking at Lieutenant La Flaga saying, "Lieutenant La Flaga. Please come with us. We have an unknown pilot to talk to."

Mu looked at the captain, answering, "Aye aye, Captain." before he stood up from the helm and walked out of the bridge with Murrue and Natarle heading to the hangar bay.

* * *

Arriving at the Hangar bay. Murrue, Natarle, and Mu gazed upon the unknown mobile suit that just docked on the Archangel after its timely intervention in defeating the four stolen G-weapons.

The collective thought of the three officers was that it fairly resembles a Zaft GINN. But, it was beefier. Mean looking. More powerful than any other mobile suit that they ever saw. And judging from the one-sided fight that the Zaft took, it's certainly more powerful than their G-weapons ever hope to achieve. The mobile suit right now was un-armed. But from what they saw earlier, the beam pistols were holstered somewhere on its thigh. There's a long rifle on the back of its waist, while on its back near its shoulders were two folded weapons of some kind. The color of mobile suit was black with accents on its body were red. Overall; it looked badass. In Mu's mind that is.

Arriving in front of the mobile suit, the hangar was suddenly silent. Everyone was looking at the unknown mobile suit. Even Kira, who just exited his mobile suit, the Strike. In favor of looking on who was the pilot of this mysterious machine.

Everyone then saw the mobile suit's Mono-Eye lit up for second. Every person tensed their bodies, thinking that the pilot would attack them. But to their relief, the cockpit of the unknown mobile suit opened before the pilot step out from his cockpit.

Murrue, Natarle, and Mu widened their eyes. They were sure that everyone in the hangar looking at the now revealed pilot widened their eyes as well.

The pilot was teenager. In his late teens no less. He has long brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a long crimson high-collard coat. Partnered with a grey v-neck shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. The pilot then looked at their direction before floating towards their location. Arriving in front of them, the pilot looked at each and every one of them before introducing himself, "Hello, my name is Kojiro Yuuki." Gesturing at his mobile suit, he then added, "And that's my machine. Its name is Kämpher Amazing."

Murrue, Natarle, and Mu looked at each other before the former looked at Kojiro and said, "Greetings, Mr. Yuuki. I'm captain Murrue Ramius." Gesturing at her companions, she added, "To my left is Ensign Natarle Badgiruel. To my right is Lieutenant Mu La Flaga. Welcome to the Archangel."

Kojiro smiled at them before answering, "It's a pleasure, Captain. And please, call me Kojiro." He saw in his peripheral vision that Kira Yamato was looking at his way before smiling inwardly at seeing his favorite anime character. "I'm sure you have a lot question for me captain, or should I say, Ms. Ramius?"

Murrue smiled at his politeness before answering, "Captain would do just fine for the moment. And yes, I have a lot of question for you, and I hope you could answer them for me."

Kojiro nodded before answering, "Sure, captain. I did say that I'll explain everything when we meet face-to-face." Looking around the hangar bay, he added "I take it that we'll talk somewhere more private? Or here's good?"

Murrue shook her head before motioning him to follow them. Kojiro nodded before following them out of the hangar bay and headed to the captain's office. Where they would talk more privately and out of prying eyes and ears.

Along the way, unknown to Murrue, Natarle, and Mu. Kojiro was having a conversation with Kämpher on how they would proceed from here. Right before Kojiro left the cockpit of his mobile suit, Kämpher open one hidden compartment inside the cockpit. Inside, was a Portable Neural Transmitter ***** that lets the wearer communicate with the Zero System outside of his mobile suit. The pilot would only have to do was just activate the Neural Transmitter and put it in either of his/her ear. Instantly, both pilot and machine can communicate with each other remotely.

Now, the two was at each other's throats on what's the next move is. With Kojiro being verbally beaten by his AI of a partner.

' _Fuck you, Kämpfer. Fuck you. Try being in my shoes and let's see who is shaking on the inside when captain finally asked her questions. Oh, wait. YOU'RE A GODDAMN AI SO YOU WOULDN'T KNOW! Now, for the love of GoD, Kämpfer. Tell me what I'm going to say to them we get there!_ ' Fumed Kojiro in his mind while he could feel the AI rolled its eyes, if the AI have any eyes that is.

" _Don't be like that, Kojiro. You bullshit your way in here, you could do it again when the questions of the captain starts raining on you._ " You could hear Kojiro curse more the AI in the background before the AI continued " _Jokes aside, Fine. We got this far so listen to me very carefully._ " Again, you could hear Kojiro in the background saying, ' _Thank you, you worthless piece of shit!_ '

Ignoring his comment, Kämpfer continued, " _When you arrive where ever the captain is taking you, Tell her… the truth. But not all of it. Tell her that you're from a different dimention. That a test gone wrong and the results led you here. Tell her everything, but the life that they are living is just a tv show from your world. That won't bode well with them._ "

Kojiro was silent for a moment. Pondering in his mind on what kämpfer told him of his plan. His mobile suit wasn't wrong to say the least. It's better to tell the truth than to lie to them. Well, he's basically omitting _the_ important part. That their life that they were living was an anime in his home dimension, universe, or whatever. Still it's the truth. Not the whole truth, but the truth none the less. Worst case scenario would be that he would be labeled insane and put in a mental institution and destroy or reverse engineer his mobile suit to get the technology that Kämpfer has.

Kojiro narrowed his eyes. He won't let anyone get his mobile suit. even if he would sacrifice his own life just to protect its secrets. The world of SEED doesn't need what power Kämpfer holds. Especially the two twin buster rifle and the two GN drives.

All of the sudden he realized something. He could stop the war here and now. He could change the flow of everything if he wants to. He basically knows everything what's going to happen with his knowledge of his favorite anime. But, if things change… then he's in the blind. He won't know what the outcome will be.

Kojiro smiled inwardly. To hell with the consequence. If need be, he would change everything. Despite not knowing the outcome, he has Kämpher with him. Both of them would charge in head first and come out alive. And if there's a chance, return home.

Shaking his head, he then spoke to his partner, ' _Fine, I'll tell them that. But what if they don't believe me?_ '

" _Then that's the time you pull out the other thing that I gave you, back at the cockpit._ " Answered Kämpfer.

Kojiro reached down to his right pocket and fished out a metal disk. He then asked, ' _What does this thing do?_ '

" _Just trust me, Kojiro. You'll see soon enough._ " Answered Kämpher before adding, " _Heads up. Looks like you have arrived at your destination._ "

' _Okay._ ' Answered Kojiro, before taking a deep breath and entering the captain's office.

* * *

Murrue sat on her chair while Natarle and Mu stood at Murrue's side. Motioning for Kojiro to seat at the opposite side of the table, Kojiro nodded before seating as well.

Murrue looked at Kojiro seriously before starting, "Now that we're in a more private place, Kojiro. Who are you really? And where did you get that mobile suit of yours?".

Kojiro sighed tiredly before answering, "To answer your question in the following order; I am Kojiro Yuuki. Brother of Tatsuya Yuuki, or more commonly known as, Meijin Kawaguchi. Well, at least in my dimension that is. As for my mobile suit, I built it. Well, I rebuild it. It was once owned by my brother."

Murrue, Natarle, and Mu looked at each other before the latter asked, "Wait, what do you mean in your dimension? What exactly are you? An alien? And what's a Meijin Kawaguchi?"

' _Here we go, Kämpfer. You sure about this?_ ' Asked Kojiro through their link.

" _Yes, I'm sure Kojiro. Now, the disk. Show them._ " Answered Kämpfer.

Kojiro mentally nodded before fishing out the metal disk from his pocket and added, "You could say that. But before you make any conclusions, I wanna show you something." He then placed it on the table, not before pressing the botton on the center of the disk.

The disk then activated, making the room a virtual world. The world of Kojiro Yuuki.

The disk showed japan in his own world. Where everything was peaceful. No war, no mobile suits, no PLANT's. The disk also showed some gunplay battles. More notably, his brother's own battles. Kojiro took a glance at the three people he's with and couldn't help but smirk on the gob smacked expressions they are showing right now. Who wouldn't? It's Meijin Kawaguchi. It was his own brother, Tatsuya Yuuki. _The_ best gunpla player in all of japan. Maybe in the whole world. One thing's for sure, he really misses his brother.

' _Hope you're okay, Tatsuya. I'll see to it that I find a way out of here. Though I know that you and coach Allan would find a way to me._ ' Kojiro thought before looking at the three officers and added, "Now you believe me now?"

While the two women were still engrossed in his own world, Mu on the other hand was first to break the ice. "This is so unreal. So you're basically a player in this gunpla battles? And the way you showed earlier in fighting the stolen G-weapons, were your own skills kicking in? I gotta say kid, you're good. And judging by the way you fight, and your brother's, you aren't far away from him in terms of skills."

Kojiro smiled on the comment of his skills before replying, "Yes, I'm a player in this gunpla battle, Mr. La Flaga. I didn't get to participate in the recent tournament though, because I was training with my brother's friend, Allan Adams."

Mu nodded before looking at Kojiro and asked the million-dollar question, "Then I take it you're a natural?"

Kojiro nodded before answering, "Yes, I'm a natural. Personally, I don't see why Natural and Coordinators don't get along. Both are still human in my eyes."

Mu smiled before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and added, "Soo… any chance that a guy like me could pilot a mobile suit?"

Kojiro nodded with a chuckle before answering, "Yes, Mr. La Flaga. You can pilot any mobile suit actually. You just have to learn how to use it."

Mu chuckled also before draping his left arm over Kojiro's shoulders before saying, "I like you kid. We're going to get along well. Oh, by the way. Just call me Mu, kid."

The room then snap back to reality and the two women were practically silent for a full minute before Murrue broke the silence.

"Well… To be honest, I don't know what to think of this." Said Murrue before rubbing her temples.

"Are these even real footage?" Asked Natarle. Still processing what she saw.

Kojiro chuckled before answering, "It's all true. If you want, I could have all available data of my world cross reference from your world."

Murrue sighed tiredly before saying, "So, Kojiro. What's your plan? Like you said, you aren't from this world. Don't get me wrong, your piloting skills are execellent. Heck, I could even say you can best any coordinator pilot. But it's not right of me to ask you stay here."

Kojiro smiled at the captain before answering, "Actually, if you would have me. I would like to stay here in the Archangel. Besides, after the warning I gave to Zaft it would be wrong that I leave you guys to fend for yourselves." Kojiro then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before adding, "And I don't have a place to stay. Plus, I'm not too keen on handing my mobile suit to the Earth alliance or to Zaft"

Natarle narrowed her eyes before answering, "That may be. But in all honesty, you're a civilian. And why is it that you don't want to surrender your mobile suit? As a matter of fact, your mobile suit may be the key to ending this war."

Kojiro narrowed his eyes as well before answering her in a raised voice, "I may be a civilian, _Ensign._ But I sure as hell do that I and only I can pilot _my_ mobile suit. It will only respond to _me._ And I will not have any egotistical bastard, or any homicidal maniac get their hands on the tech my machine has. And I damn assure you, it will end your war. But not the way you think."

Mu was about to diffuse the situation but Murrue beat him to it, "Alright, that's enough. Ensign, you are dismissed."

"But captain -" Natarle didn't get to finish before Murrue snapped at her, "That's an _Order,_ Ensign."

Natarle nodded before walking out of the room. But not before glaring at Kojiro for the last time.

Mu sighed tiredly before saying, "Well that was… messy."

Kojiro shrugged his shoulders before answering, "You got that right."

Murrue shook her head before saying, "Alright. Now that's taken care off, you said that you'll stay, Kojiro?"

Kojiro nodded before answering, "Yes, Captain. If you would have me?"

Murrue smiled before standing and offering her hand to Kojiro, "Well then, Kojiro. I think I could make that happen. Welcome to the crew."

Kojiro smiled also before accepting the offered hand in his hand. "Thank you, captain. I won't let you down." He let go of the hand before he remembered something and added, "By the way, if it's okay with you, Captain. As well as you, lieutenant. What you saw here in this room, will stay between us. If you deem anyone trustworthy for them to know, please let me know first."

Murrue nodded, as well for Mu before the former answered, "It's fine, Kojiro. This will stay between us. As well with Ms. Natarle. I'll talk to her once we're done here. If it's okay with you, I'll send anyone who I deem trustworthy enough to know your secret to you personally."

Kojiro nodded before answering, "Thank you, Captain."

Murrue smiled before she added, "Alright then. I think this meeting is adjourned." She looked at Mu and said, "Lieutenant, if it's okay with you. Please guide Mr. Yuuki here to his own room. I think we have an extra room available for him to use."

Mu nodded before gesturing for Kojiro to follow him and said, "Come on kid. Let's get you settled down."

Kojiro smiled before he nodded and followed Mu outside.

He sighed in relief before thinking to himself, ' _Well, this is it. What happens from here will definitely change my life._ ' He then looked up in the ceiling and added, ' _If you were in my shoes big brother, what will you do?_ '

-end-

* * *

 **And that's it! Hope you guys like it!**

 **Once again, to those who were patient with me and who are a big fans of my fics, THANK YOU! ALL OF YOU! YOU ALL ARE MY INSPIRATIONS!**

 **Please R &R! criticisms are welcome!**

 **Til next time!**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
